The present invention relates to a window washer nozzle for spraying out washer liquid to a windshield and a nozzle molding device for molding the same.
A window washer nozzle is generally mounted on a hood of a vehicle to wash a windshield. Washer liquid is pumped into the window washer nozzle from a washer tank through tubes. The window washer nozzle has a liquid pipe and a spraying (jet) orifice at an outlet of the liquid pipe. The washer liquid introduced in the liquid pipe is sprayed out to the windshield from the spraying orifice. In this kind of window washer nozzle, an inner diameter of the orifice is made smaller than an inner diameter of the liquid pipe to increase jet pressure of the washer liquid sprayed out from the orifice. As a result, the spraying orifice is likely to be clogged with foreign materials in the washer liquid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window washer nozzle in which clogging due to foreign materials and the like is restricted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nozzle molding device which is capable of integrally molding a nozzle having a filter with a simple molding unit.
According to the present invention, in a window washer nozzle spraying out washer liquid from a jet orifice for washing a windshield, a first liquid pipe extends in a substantially vertical direction, and a first end of a second liquid pipe is coupled to the first liquid pipe in a direction crossing to the first liquid pipe. A second end of the second liquid pipe defines a jet orifice with a dimension W. A filter is provided in a coupling portion of the first liquid pipe and the second liquid pipe. The filter is disposed to define a space L through which the washer liquid passes. The space L is made narrower than the dimension W of the jet orifice. The washer liquid introduced in the first liquid pipe is introduced into the second liquid pipe through the filter, and thereafter, the washer liquid is sprayed out from the jet orifice.
Since the space L of the filter is narrower than the dimension W, if foreign materials are contained in the washer liquid introduced into the first liquid pipe, the foreign materials larger than the dimension W are easily blocked at the filter. Only the foreign materials smaller than the dimension W reach the jet orifice and passes through the jet orifice. Therefore, clogging of the jet orifice due to foreign materials is restricted. Further, since the filter is provided at the coupling portion of the first and the second liquid pipes, the foreign materials blocked by the filter falls down in the first liquid pipe by gravity force. Accordingly, the foreign materials are hardly accumulated at the filter, and clogging of the filter is restricted.
When the window washer nozzle is used for a window washer apparatus for washing a windshield of a vehicle, washer liquid stored in a tank is pumped to the window washer nozzle by a pump provided in the tank. In this case, the window washer apparatus effectively washes the windshield while the clogging of the filter is restricted.
Exemplary, the filter is positioned at a bent portion where the second liquid pipe is bent from the first liquid pipe so that a current direction of the washer liquid is changed from the first liquid pipe into the second liquid pipe. Therefore, the washer liquid is introduced into the second liquid pipe from the first liquid pipe after being filtered at the bent portion.
The window washer nozzle can be easily molded by using a nozzle molding device of the present invention. In the nozzle molding device, a first pin for forming the first liquid pipe and a second pin for forming the second liquid pin are provided in a molding unit for forming an external form of the nozzle. At least one of the first pin and the second pin has a filer molding portion at an end which is coupled to one of the first pin and the second pin.
Since the filter molding portion is integrally provided in one of the first pin and the second pin, the nozzle having the filter therein is easily produced by the molding unit having a simple structure. Further, the shape of the filter is easily changed by changing at least one of the first pin and the second pin.